


Do you need a sick day?- Dumbass trio

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jonah Beck, Dumbass trio, Gay T. J. Kippen, I love the dumbass trio, Illnesses, Jonah is sick, M/M, Marty and Tj are idiots, Muffy - Freeform, Other, So is Jonah but he's ill, They try to look after him, Tyrus - Freeform, Wonah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: Jonah is sick Marty and Tj look after him





	Do you need a sick day?- Dumbass trio

**Author's Note:**

> The only holy trinity I follow

**Jonah's POV**

My alarm went off on a Saturday I must of forgotten to turn it off but my throat was killing me I started coughing the more I did the more my throat seemed to close I felt shaky and I started sweating and wheezing.

"Mom" I called out in a husky voice I felt like something was pressing on my chest. She ran upstairs and softly gasped

"Oh Jonah you look so pale" She cupped my face "And your burning up" I sneezed a couple times 

"Oh maybe I should take the day off"

"No we just got better in our... situation go to work I'll be fine" 

"Well can't you call some friends?"

"Well I guess leave it with me" She smiled and kissed my head she walked out the door and I grabbed my phone 

**[Athlete bois 🏀🧑]**

**JoJo Swia**

_Hey can u guys come over today I'm sick _

**Basement boi**

_Ew germs pass_

**StAr AtHlEtE**

_Yeah if I catch anything I wont be able to kiss Cyrus and that would be tragic_

**JoJo Swia**

_Come on pleaasseee I'm bed ridden I promised my mom someone would look after me_

**StAr AtHlEtE**

_ I love ur mom _

**JoJo Swia **

_Plz don't_

**StAr AtHlEtE**

_HeY gUyS iTs JuDy AnD gEt ReAdY tO tRoT yOuR'e WaY tO hOt_

**Basement boi**

_Do YoU fEeL lIkE a PoNy YeAh!_

**JoJo Swia**

_This is bullying _

_anygay you in?_

**StAr AtHlEtE**

_Ask your ArTiSt_

**JoJo Swia**

_He went away for the weekend_

_and shut up Tj you're literally smitten for Cy-Guy_

**Basement boi**

_Right Tj be like OmG cYrUs_

**StAr AtHlEtE**

_somtimes I hate ya'll_

**JoJo Swia**

_So yes or no?_

**Basement boi**

_I suppose_

**StAr AtHlEtE**

_1\. AnYgAy is my thing_

_2\. And if Marty does it I will too_

**JoJo Swia**

_yay see u soon_

I turned my phone off and laid down my head it was aching really badly I began to feel dizzy. After what felt like an eternity I heard the door bell I got out of bed only for my legs to start shaking I stumbled down the stairs my head running in circles I opened the door with Tj and Marty their with a couple bags I held on to one side if the door frame to keep balance 

"Welcome to casa Del sick house" I said ushering them in

"Um I don't take french" Tj said setting the bags down 

"Never mind...But guys"

"Yeah?" 

"Catch me" I collapsed in the hall way Tj and Marty rushed too pick me up they took me by my arms on each side

"Okay back to bed for you Jo but first can you tell Tj that being a sound cloud rapper is a personality trait?" Marty said I gave him a confused look

"shut up Marty and just help Jonah upstairs"

"Come on just admit it and plus it's not like being a Shrek enthusiast is a 'personality trait'" Marty said air quoting his words thus letting go of my arm

"How dare you" Tj yelled letting go of my other arm causing me to fall on the floor 

"ow..." 

"Ah shit sorry man" Marty said ans they both stumbled to pick me again

"just take me upstairs" They led me up the stairs and put me in my bed. Marty started playing with my things Tj sat on the end of my bed on his phone

"Two bros chilling on the bed 1 foot apart because the're kinda gay"

"Marty I have a headache please don't start vine wars now" sometimes we take our real life situations and think of vines to quote them

"Yeah Marty I'm trying to focus... Jo do you have a basketball hoop outside? I wanna practise for a game" Tj said looking up from his phone

"Hi my names Tj I have basketball game tomorrow**. **Wel,l I'm a point guard, I got shoe game..." I said smirking I couldn't help it

"I thought you had a headache?"

"I do but that one was just so easy I had to" Tj hit me with a pillow 

"Anyways we got you some medicine do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"How do you know what's good for me?" I said

"THAT'S MY OPINION!" Marty and Tj both yelled back.

They went downstairs and I just sat myself up playing with my thumbs I suddenly heard Marty yelling and the smoke alarm went off I got nervous

"Guys what's going on down there?" Marty's head poked round the door

"Turns out the numbers on the toaster don't mean levels of toastiness it means how long you toast it for"

"huh you learn something new everyday but try not to burn down my house I just got it"

"We got it under control don't worry" He ran back down. After a few minutes of whisper-shouting they came back upstairs with a tray

"here ya go take your meds" he handed me a couple tablets and Marty started pouring some medicine onto a spoon

"Er what is this?"

"Just some aspirin" I nodded putting it in my mouth and drinking some water

"Well at least we think so we did get it from reed on the street" I spat my water out but it was too late I already swallowed the pills

"Dude's what the hell!??" they laughed

"man we're joking god calm down" I rolled my eyes 

"Now open wide" Marty said feeding me my medicine I took it and it wasn't bad tasted like strawberry

"Okay eat up" Tj threw a single avocado at me

"It's an avocado thanks..."

"Freesha-- Free-- Freeshavaca-do." Marty said breaking into laughter we all looked at each other I could tell we we're all thinking the same thing 

"peel the avocado peel the avocado peel the avocado peel the avocado" We all sang

"gUACAMOLE, GUAC-GUAC-AMOLE, GUACAMOLE, GUAC-GUAC-AMOLE" we all started to have fits of laughter. 

Tj actually went downstairs and made me some tea we drank it and went on my laptop taking buzzfeed quizzes because why not

"Ooo how about which Disney prince are you?" I said pointing

"no which Shrek character are you" Marty said

"How about the are you gay? quiz" Me and Marty slowly looked at Tj 

"what?"

"Tj I have a boyfriend...you have a boyfriend"

"Oh yeah... Hey did you know if your gay and home alone your homolone" He sad breaking into a grin

"Oh yeah and if you're bi you're bi yourself" We laughed 

"Oh god guys please don't"

"Ew hetero" Tj said in disgust I suddenly heard my mom open the door

"JONAH HERCULES BECK WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?!"

"pffftt Hercules" Marty smirked

"Jonah I- oh Tj and Marty I should of guessed" she closed the door as she walked out

"What did you two do to my mom's kitchen?" 

"Oh you'll find out soon she won't get that for at least a couple days" They both laughed that's last time I have them over.

**Author's Note:**

> helloo hellooooo some Tyrus halloween coming up next I actually tried to write it three times now but idk I never got to finish it :) but please check out the wonah story I'm writing thank you xx


End file.
